fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Takehisa Hinawa
is a Second Generation, and the Company Commander at the 8th Special Fire Brigade. Appearance Takehisa is a young man with a short crop of brown-coloured hair, thin eyebrows and glasses.Chapter 00, page 3 Takehisa's bangs hang just above his brown eyes. He is seen wearing the traditional brigade's bunker gear, which consists of a black tank top, buckled at the waist with a belt, which presses a middle part that's strapped to his shoulders, and dark pants. Those are later topped by a protective jacket and trousers. Parts of his outfit, just like with other Special Fire Brigade members, is coated with blue lines. Takehisa also wears a neck protector, protective gloves and black boots. The buttons of his protective jacket are in the shape of cross-like symbols. When on the battlefield, Takehisa is seen carrying a plethora of different weapons, with them having a militaristic theme. He was also seen wearing a grey-coloured jumpsuit when off-duty, just like his fellow team-mates, and a cap. His outfits contain patches with "8" on them, to signify his affiliation to the 8th Special Fire Brigade. Personality Takehisa is almost always seen with a stern look on his face, giving him an intimidating exterior. He is a very serious individual and doesn't like wasting time by joking around; never beating around the bush. He has shown strong leadership qualities, observing and understanding situations almost immediately and coming up with a plan. Takehisa is calm and resourceful, not bothered by Akitaru's antics, telling him to rather focus on the task at hand. He is deductive, as he determined that Shinra joined the brigade in order to make-up for his past mistakes.Chapter 00, pages 36-37 When on the battlefield, he was shown to be rather rough, but also caring. He is also rather close to Maki and often scolds her for playing with flames, though he is rather strict with his other team-mates as well.Chapter 02, page 14 Takehisa himself has stated that he does not have the virtue to forgive evil-doers.Chapter 10, page 13 Abilities Takehisa is a Second Generation who was granted the ability to manipulate flames.Chapter 00, page 53 On the battlefield, he uses military-themed weapons, like a machine gun, pistol or mini-bazooka, with which he can use the Special Fire Extinguishing Bullet. Takehisa's ability allows him to control the gunpowder inside the bullets he shoots through his firearms, making the impact they make stronger or weaker, depending on the situation. He can use this ability to make his bullets non-lethal.Chapter 13, page 10 With Trajectory Control Takehisa can change the trajectory of his bullets, allowing him to shoot his targets at any given angle and from longer distances, and with Bullet Speed Control he can accelerate said bullets, leaving behind a flame-like trail. With Ricochet Control, He can force his bullets to rebound, bounce or skip off a surface, increasing their velocity. Plot Introduction arc Takehisa, alongside the rest of the 8th Special Fire Brigade, arrives to save a train station from a Flame Human. Once there, Takehisa uses a mini-bazooka to shoot a bullet of foam to distract the threat, giving Akitaru the chance to strike it with his weapon. Later, he greets Shinra when the boy arrives at the headquarters and questions the boy's motives, after he reveals his ambition to become a hero. Takehisa is present in a meeting, during which Akitaru delivers a speech about the Human Body Ignition Phenomenon. Later that night, the brigade moves out to a factory where they encounter Saeko, who is defeated by Shinra. After the battle, Takehisa subtly shows how proud he is of the new recruit by putting a helmet on his head. When Arthur and Shinra cause a ruckus on the church's roof, Takehisa arrives to see who's behind it. He sees Maki's flame creature and puts it out, then scolds the girl. Takehisa formally meets Arthur, informs him about the upcoming tournament and orders Maki to fight the two Third Generations, revealing that both he and Maki are former soldiers. After the battle between the three Fire Officers, Takehisa uses a fire extinguisher to put out Maki's gigantic fireball creature, much to the girl's dismay. Later, he gives a Seven-Style Fire Fighting Battleaxe to Shinra and moves out to the Iriya District with the rest of his team-mates. After their arrival, Takehisa looks upon a gigantic flame, coming from the apartment, thinking it to be Maki's doing. The whole brigade then storms into the room, where they spot Mikako's father. When Arthur impales the man with his weapon, the building's roof starts to collapse, but the team manages to escape. Takehisa is present during the Fire Officer Newcomer Tournament, where he helps out with rescuing Arthur, using a blanket to soften his fall. The next day, Takehisa reports the composition results of the substance Joker used at the tournament to Akitaru. He moves out with his team-mates to dispose of Setsuo Miyamoto. From inside the Matchbox, Takehisa scolds Shinra and Arthur for wandering off. He then tells the two to move on ahead, while the rest of the brigade will catch up to them at the scene. When the Flame Human surrenders in hopes of having his life spared, Takehisa shoots him, refusing to forgive the man. This act, however, provides Setsuo with an opportunity to escape. Takehisa assures Shinra that the threat has to be taken care of without prejudice. VS 5th Special Fire Brigade arc When the brigade catches up to Shinra, Takehisa and the rest find themselves in a confrontation with the 5th Special Fire Brigade. As Tōru mocks Akitaru, Shinra and Arthur jump in, but Takehisa and Maki detain the two. A stand-off between the brigades is then catalyzed, but the two depart without any signs of struggle. The next day, Takehisa is approached by Shinra, whom he shoots with his pistol, demonstrating his ability that allows him to make his bullets non-lethal, doing it as a reminder that the 8th Brigade will be facing people with unique abilities later on, not just regular Flame Humans. Afterwards, Takehisa begins training the Fire Officers on the roof and informs Shinra of Hibana's past. Later, when the 8th Special Fire Brigade infiltrates the 5th Special Fire Fighting Industrial Complex, Takehisa finds himself in a fight against Tōru, making quick work of him with his Ricochet Control while being protected from his Backdraft Bubblish Gum by Maki. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Second Generation Category:8th Special Fire Brigade